Catatan Kembara: Reset
by nursorasistarz
Summary: Setelah segalanya diset semula,Sora dan Nurul kini boleh dikatakan tiada,Sora koma setelah dia terlibat dalam kemalangan namun dia memindahkan memorinya pada adiknya Hana
1. bermula

RESET

RESET

RESET

"Wuah!!!!!!!!" Dia terjaga,badanya berpeluh seribu,dan mata perang coklat itu hanya meliar memerhati segalanya,Hana mengeluh.Telah seminggu dia bermimpi perkara yang sama dan seminggu juga kakaknya yang tercinta terlantar di hospital. Segalanya bagaikan kebetulan,namun Hana yakin pasti ada sesuatu yang ingin disampaikan

'Sora,kalaulah kau di sini' Hana lihat jam di dinding,sudah pukul 4 pagi,dia turun dari katilnya dan bersiap untuk mulai memasak

Nurhanina Ariff itulah nama yang diberikan ayah tercinta,lulusan diploma seni kulinari dan merupakan ketua chef di kafe Fire and Ice,namun bukan itu sahaja malahan dia juga adalah rakan kongsi kafe tersebut,sedang dia bersiap tiba-tiba dia terkaku di depan matanya kelihatan seorang wanita persis Sora,mengacung tinggi sebuah batu permata yang sangat berkilauan

'Apa tu?'desis hati Hana dia lihat Sora merenung tepat ke arah seseorang

"Maafkan sis Nurul,semua ini tak akan berlaku kalau sis tak muncul dalam hidup kalian.Time Reset!!!!!" kristal itu berkilauan dan Hana menutup matanya,tiba-tiba apabila dia membuka matanya dia lihat masakanya hampir hangus

"Ohh shoot" pantas Hana menutupnya,nafasnya turun naik lalu dia terdengar bisikan

"Satukan mereka semula..hanya kau dan Ayu mampu lakukan itu"

"Ayu? Siapa dia? Mana aku nak cari dia?" Hana bersuara namun segalanya senyap sunyi


	2. Pencarian

p dir="ltr"Hana P.O.V/p  
p dir="ltr"Terlalu banyak perkara yang terjadi sekarang,aku tak tahu sama ada harus mempercayai apa yang berada di depan mata ini. Kenapa nama Ayu yang disebut. Siapa dia,apa kaitanya dengan dunia masuk ke bilik akak Sora dan tiba-tiba satu rakaman menjelma/p  
p dir="ltr"emBuat adiku Hana,kiranya kamu menjumpai rakaman ini maka sesuatu telah berlaku pada akak,kini tiba masanya untuk kamu mengetahui rahsia yang selama ini akak simpan dari kamu dan seluruh dunia/em/p  
p dir="ltr"emSlugterra sebuah dunia misteri dan dipenuhi/em emperkara ajaib dan mistik/em emianya dunia di bawah kaki kita dan sangat menakjubkan/em,emnamun di sebalik kecantikan/em emada sebuah kisah dan ianya disulami saat tragis ,semuanya disebabkan perasaan bersalah membuat akak menggunakan kristal masa dan reset segalanya..sesungguhnya akak rindukan nurul/em...emini adalah kisah kami/em/p  
p dir="ltr"strongemDisebabkan author malas nak recap balik panjang-panjang story sora dan nurul kalian recap sendiri dengan baca buku catatan kembara 1 2 heheh/em/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strongemReaders:alaaa/em/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strongemOn with the story/em/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"Hana mengalirkan airmatanya sejurus mendengar kisah antara akak sora dan sahabatnya nurul/p  
p dir="ltr"emSelepas akak set semula masa,akak sentiasa memerhatikan nurul,dia kini mempunyai syarikat sendiri peninggalan bapa saudaranya dan punyai seorang adik iaitu Ayu namun adiknya hilang sejak berusia 5 tahun,sekarang Hana adakah kamu akan bantu akak mencari Ayu?/em/p  
p dir="ltr"em" /emHmmm tapi bagaimana?"lalu dia nampak kilauan,Hana menuju ke arah kilauan itu berada dan dia lihat buku berwarna coklat itu "Eh inikan".../p  
p dir="ltr""Ianya catatan kembara" kedengaran satu suara dan Hana menoleh/p  
p dir="ltr""Kak Nia,akak tau tentang catatan kembara ni"/p  
p dir="ltr""Ianya jurnal yang menyimpan rahsia hati akak sora dan Nurul,kamu harus letakan semula masa pada landasan yang betul kerana akak yakin mereka berdua menderita" Dania bersuara serius/p  
p dir="ltr""Tapi mana nak cari Ayu?"/p  
p dir="ltr""Dia akan datang tentang jawatan kosong di fire dan ice nanti,kamu akan tahu siapa dia bila kristal ini berkilauan" Dania serahkan daimondarer/p  
p dir="ltr""Tapi akak..." Hana terdiam tanpa kata/p 


	3. Ayu

Fire'N'Ice Cafe-0830Hrs

Kedengaran suasana di ruangan dapur Fire 'N' Ice cafe sungguh sibuk dengan petugas di bahagian dapur sibuk menyiapkan pesanan pelanggan,kelihatan Hana yang agak menyinga kerana seorang pekerja baru masih belum sampai

"Kalau hari pertama dah lewat macam ni macam mana nak jadi seorang kitchen crew terbaik!" Hana lepaskan kemarahan pada stafnya

"Sabar han,relaks kau sebenarnya bukan marah pasal staf lain lambat tapi ada hal lain yang ganggu fikiran kau kan?" seorang lelaki bermata coklat menenangkan Hana

"Kepala aku penuh persoalan Rash,akak aku sanggup simpan rahsia dari aku selama ini,dia langgar sumpah kami" Hana mengeluh

Rash atau nama sebenarnya Firash Arshad hanya tergeleng lalu melutu kepala Hana

"Yang kau risau sangat apasal,chillax la ngek" Firash ketawa lalu dia lihat batu permata di leher Hana bersinar

"Eh daimondarer?" Hana terkejut

Serentak itu seorang gadis bertudung krim,berkulit kuning langsat dan bermata hijau kecoklatan masuk ke kafe itu

'Ayu' Hana melangkah menuju gadis itu "Kamu lambat,dan peraturan pertama kafe ini harus menepati masa,oleh sebab kamu dah langgar peraturan penting kafe,maka kamu akan didenda mencuci kafe selepas ia ditutup!"

"Tapi saya baru je mula hari ni tak boleh bagi kelonggaran ke?" Gadis itu cuba mempertahankan dirinya

"Siapa nama kamu rookie?" Hana penuh tubuh

"Sa...saya Ayu cik"

"Dengar sini ya Ayu,saya seorang yang tak suka orang tak hargai masa kerana masa yang berlalu tak mungkin tertebus" Hana renung mata Ayu dalam-dalam

"Gulp" Ayu menelan liur yang terasa kesat

"You got 5 minute to start or you can get out of this cafe and never come back" Hana berlalu

"Uish kau kasar sangat Han? Kau nak dia stay atau pergi" Firash bagaikan tak percaya

"Dia akan stay percayalah kata aku" Hana tersenyum

"Kadang aku tak faham cara kau berfikir Han tapi ini semua demi tunaikan janji bukan?"

"Hmmm..." Hana hanya melihat Ayu mulai bekerja


	4. Hana dan Ayu

p dir="ltr"Fire 'N' Ice Cafe 0100 hrs/p  
p dir="ltr""Hey rookie!" kedengaran suara memanggilnya dan Ayu menoleh. Hana mendekatinya/p  
p dir="ltr""Ada apa cik Hana?" Ayu tertunduk,dan Hana tertawa/p  
p dir="ltr""Hahaha,lawak la kamu ni. Next time tak payah ber cik dengan saya,panggil aje akak,saya mungkin tegas masa berkerja tapi ini luar waktu kerja so chillax"/p  
p dir="ltr""Thanks akak" Ayu tersenyum,Hana mengangguk,namun tiba-tiba seluruh kafe bercahaya,dan munculnya buku catatan kembara,lalu keduanya diselimuti cahaya/p  
p dir="ltr""Apa yang terjadi sekarang?" Hana bagaikan keliru,dan catatan kembara bercahaya/p  
p dir="ltr"emHana dan Ayu kamu berdua harus membantu meletakan kembali masa pada landasan asalnya,kamu berdua harus mempertemukan kembali Nurul dan Sora,segala kecelaruan ini terjadi saat Sora merasakan dia bebanan buat Nurul dan dia gunakan kristal masa untuk set semula masa namun ia menyebabkan mereka tidak pernah bertemu,tapi jauh di sudut hati mereka keduanya menderita/em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Bagaimana caranya?" Ayu bertanya/em/p  
p dir="ltr"emCari jawapan itu dengan hati kamu dan kamu akan tahu apa yang perlu dilakukan/em/p  
p dir="ltr"Buku itu bersinar dan mereka berada di sebuah tempat yang asing/p  
p dir="ltr""Kita di mana ni" Hana lihat keadaan sekeliling/p  
p dir="ltr""Adik pun tak tahu akak" Ayu bersuara,dia risaukan sesuatu mungkin menimpa mereka lalu kedengaran deruman enjin dan mereka terkepung oleh 4 kenderaan aneh,lalu penunggang kenderaan itu menghalakan pistol pada mereka/p  
p dir="ltr""Jangan bergerak,kami tahu kamu orang Blakk" salah seorang dari penunggang itu bersuara/p  
p dir="ltr""emKya pagai hogaye?"/em Hana angkat kening/p  
p dir="ltr"Ini akan memakan masa/p 


End file.
